Davis Would Do Anything For Love
by DigitalCorp
Summary: My first one-shot (in the style of those MusicBreaks in my other two stories). This basically sums up the battle between Daikari and Takari. Of course, you know I'm a Takari fan, so guess how it ends.


_Digimon _©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television, Saban Brands etc.

All Rights Reserved

One-Shot

"I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)"

Written & Produced by Jim Steinman

Performed by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi [Doug Erholtz], Kari Kamiya [Lara Jill Miller], and Davis Motomiya [Brian Donovan]

Backing Vocals by Todd Rundgren, Derek Stephen Prince, Edie Mirman, Rory Dodd and Kasim Sulton

_The scene begins outside of Odiaba, about eight years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. As the motorcycle introduction is played, we see a stranger and his blue lizard Digimon riding on a motorcycle through the streets. __As the chase continues into night, he passes through to an apartment building, the same one Cody, Yolei, and TK live in. He climbs up the fire escape to the apartment he wants, and his Digimon follows him. Together, they peer into the apartment. It looks like T.K. is romancing and courting Kari, in every sense of the word._

_T.K.:_

_**And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No, I won't do that**_

_**Anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No, I won't do that**__  
_

_We soon discover who is peeping into this scene. It's Davis, and he's absolutely seething in jealousy. As Digimon fans know, he's been after Kari ever since they first met. He's shut up about it, but she's always been in his sights. So, he violently climbs down the fire escape, heading for home. He works on his soccer drills in his apartment building's courtyard._

_Davis:  
__**And some days it don't come easy  
And some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all  
And these are the days that never end**__  
_

_The scene changes to find Davis pouring sweat on his Bowflex in his apartment, while staring at a giant picture of Kari._

_Davis:  
__**And some nights you're breathing fire  
And some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again**__  
_

_He goes to the same hangouts they always go to, where he's stalking both T.K. and Kari._

_Davis:  
__**And maybe I'm crazy  
Oh it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me  
No one else can save me now but you**_

**_As long as the planets are turning_**  
**_As long as the stars are burning_**  
**_As long as your dreams are coming true_**  
**_You'd better believe it_**

_The next night, he's peeping into T.K.'s window again. This time, we hear his version of our bucket hat-clad's love song._

_Davis:  
__**That I would do anything for love  
And I'll be there 'til the final act  
And I would do anything for love  
And I'll take the vow and seal a pact**_

_He quiets himself so he can hear what's going on. He winces at the "But I'll never forgive myself" line._

_T.K.:  
__**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that**__  
_

_Davis:  
__**I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_And so, Davis devotes himself to doing everything he can to win Kari. Each time he does, the girl turns down his advances. It's gotten to the point where he maxes out his credit cards. By now, he's become desperate as he challenges T.K. to an MMA fight. Kari acts as cheerleader, along with Gatomon and Patamon. The only support Davis has is Veemon. We watch the fight as we hear the thoughts in Davis' head. He loses concentration as he stares at Kari. _

_Davis: (VO)  
__**And some days I pray for silence  
And some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the God of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll**_

**_And some nights I lose the feeling_**  
**_And some nights I lose control_**  
**_Some nights I just lose it all_**  
**_When I watch you dance and the thunder rolls_**

_Minutes later, Davis is nursing a black eye and a broken jaw in the hospital. _

_Davis:  
__**Maybe I'm lonely  
That's all I'm qualified to be  
There's just one and only  
One and only promise I can keep**_

**_As long as the wheels are turning_**  
**_As long as the fires are burning_**  
**_As long as your prayers are coming true_**  
**_You better believe it_**

_The scene split screens to find Davis and T.K. crooning to the same girl, one from the hospital, and the other from his apartment where Kari is actually there._

_Davis/T.K.:  
__**That I would do anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
And I would do anything for love  
And there'll never be no turning back**_

_T.K.:  
__**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long**__  
_

_Davis/T.K.:  
__**And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that**_

_Davis:_

_**No! No! No, I won't do that!**_

_Davis' fury and determination go up higher than ever. He does everything he can think of. Kari becomes more and more disgusted and incensed. Soon, Davis is on the run from the law as Kari has filed a restraining order against him. _

_Davis/Backing: (VO)__**  
I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that**__  
_

_Yet, for all the legal trouble he's gotten into, he just can't stay away. Davis longingly lip-synchs T.K.'s advance outside._

_T.K.:_

_**But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that**__  
_

_As Kari asks all these demands of T.K., Davis stands up and passionately makes the same agreement, all out of their sight._

_Kari:  
__**Will you raise me up  
Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?**_

_T.K.:_

_**I can do that, I can do that**_

_Kari:  
__**Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life?  
I'm so sick of black and white!  
Can you make it all a little less old?**__  
_

_T.K.:  
__**I can do that, oh oh, now I can do that**__  
_

_Kari:  
__**Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?**__  
_

_T.K.:  
__**I can do that, oh oh now, I can do that**__  
_

_Kari:  
__**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?**__ (Gatomon: __**Hot!**__)  
__**Will you take me places I've never known?**__  
_

_T.K.:  
__**Now I can do that, oh oh now, I can do that**__  
_

_Kari:  
__**After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on**__  
_

_Davis stops lip-synching, after he realizes that he probably will move on. From a few apartments above, Cody spots Davis and calls the police._

_T.K.  
__**I won't do that, I won't do that**__  
_

_Kari:  
__**I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around**__  
_

_T.K.:  
__**I won't do that, no I won't do that**_

_Soon, Davis is arrested and carried away in a police car. He sings the last chorus as he's being forced into the back seat and the car drives away._

_Davis:__**  
Anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that **_


End file.
